3D technologies have been used in virtual environments and games. These technologies provide interaction in a virtual world between different users represented by a priori modelled avatars. However, the avatars lack realistic looks and behaviors of human users. Efforts have been made to extract 3D images of human users from their real-world background and to insert those users into a virtual environment (in place of an avatar), but such efforts suffer from image artifacts and edge effects that negate any purported gain in realism. Objects or items attached to the user, such as a head-mounted display (HMD) or the chair that the user is sitting on, are difficult to segment away in the real-time capture. Forming a more realistic parameterized 3D human may use extensive computing resources, e.g. sophisticated and high-speed inverse kinematics to derive the skeleton and the physical model of the real-time captured human object.